Cartas
by Harye Lee
Summary: Debido a la escuela Eren debe de estudiar por 2 años en su antigua país natal: Alemania. Todos los días le manda una carta a su amado novio Rivaille, pero este no le responde como él lo deseara, solo responde cortamente si, decirle que lo extraña o que lo ama. Lo que le hace tener dudas, ¿Realmente fue bueno haber regresado a Alemania?


Mí amado Levi:

Te mando la carta número 28 de este mes, con la esperanza de que no me respondas tan fríamente como siempre. En serio que llega a cansar esto, a veces me pregunto que si el irme a estudiar lejos afecto nuestra relación.

Al principio no me extrañaba tu forma de responderme, sé que no puedes expresar muy bien tus sentimientos, pero al menos me platicabas de tu día a día. Tal como yo lo hago, pero ahora, ya no lo haces.

Solo llegan a mí, cartas (si es que mandas) con un "Si, mi día estuvo bien" mientras que yo te escribo casi un libro en cada carta, no tengo el derecho de exigirte nada, pero si nuestra relación no va bien o ya te aburriste, házmelo saber.

Atentamente: Tu novio, que te ama.

Pd: Eres el amor de mi vida.

Era la cuarta vez que Rivaille leía la carta, aun no podía creer lo que decía esta.

\- Crees que soy frio?- Pregunto Levi a su hermana, la cual vivía con el temporalmente hasta que Eren regresara. La chica lo miro dudosa, sentándose con él.

\- Si- Exclamo sonriéndole con cariño- Para ser sincera no sé por qué tienes a un niño tan tierno siguiéndote todo el día diciéndote que te ama.

Le explico la chica girando con la silla.

\- Anabela- Le grito enojado, aun así sabía que su hermana no mentía.

\- Debes de ser más cariñoso con él o se cansará y se ira-

\- Ya se fue- Dijo pensativo.

\- Bueno si, se fue a Alemania, pero me refería...-

\- Se a lo que te refieres, por eso te digo que se cansó de mí, se fue, tal vez se quede en Alemania- Anabela miro atentamente a su hermano gemelo, se notaba la tristeza en su mirada, la que naturalmente estaba escasa de sentimientos.

\- Si tanto te deprime el que se canse de ti, porque no reflexionas sobre lo que está mal y lo corriges- Le aconsejo su hermana con seriedad.

\- ¿Entonces debo escribirle cartas de amor, con corazones y selfies mandándole besos como imbécil?- Pregunto con mala cara.

\- Si idiota, o él te dejara, serás aún más amargado y vivirás con 20 gatos- Se levantó de la silla girándose bruscamente hacia su hermano- A no, los gatos son muy sucios para alguien tan pulcro y limpio.

Chisto enojado al ver salir a su hermana.

\- No ayudas en nada- Le grito enojado.

\- Y tú vivirás sin sexo el resto de tu corta y jodida vida- Le grito su hermana.

Gruño enojado, la odiaba tanto como la amaba.

\- Mocosa de mierda- Exclamo rodando los ojos.

De nuevo se encontraba mirando la carta, pero ahora se encontraba recostado en la cama.

\- ¿Sigues allí?- Pregunto su hermana gemela, de verdad que su hermano era un tonto pensó Anabela mirándolo seriamente.

\- Que importa- Escucho la escueta respuesta de Levi. Vio a la chica entrar y sentarse cercas de sus piernas.

\- Vamos Levi, relájate- La odio por decirle eso.

\- Muérete- Anabela frunció el ceño. Levi miro a detalle ese gesto, su mente maquinó un plan perfecto, así tendría a su novio contento y el no haría una estupidez.

\- ¡¿Que?!- Pregunto la chica molesta.

\- Te parecer mucho a mi- Anabela rodo los ojos.

\- Claro que si idiota, somos hermanos gemelos, idénticos, si uno sonríe, llora, se sonroja nos veremos absolutamente igual- comento la chica, él se dio cuenta que su plan si funcionaria a la perfección.

\- Eso es muy cierto- Anabela abrió los ojos sorprendida por la sonrisa de medio lado de su hermano.

-Levi si siguen sonriendo voy a llorar- Amenazo su hermana de verdad horrorizada, como si el fin del mundo se acercara por el simple hecho de que el mantuviera esa mueca tan normal en los humanos cuando estaban realmente felices (como él se encontraba en ese momento)

\- No seas exagerada- Exclamo Rivaille mirando fijamente a su hermana, si, lo que tenía en mente era perfecto. Se levantó de un salto yendo por ropa suya y unas horquillas de su hermana.

Cuando regreso al cuarto su hermana estaba en la misma posición.

\- Anabela, ¿Tú me amas cierto?- La chica se giró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba su hermano, lo miro con duda, pero contesto al instante.

\- Claro que te amo - Rivaille sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Entonces quítate la ropa-

\- ¡Pero que...! - Su exclamación murió en sus labios cuando vio la decisión en la mirada de su hermano. - Primero dime para qué diablos debo quitarme la ropa.

La chica se levantó poniendo las manos en jarra, no sabía que había maquinado la cabecita de su querido hermano, pero algo bueno no era.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

\- Esto es una estupidez- Anuncio Anabela mirándose al espejo.

\- Claro que no, si quieres verme menos enojado has lo que te digo.

La chica miro a su hermano gemelo, suspiro derrotada.

\- Esta bien, lo hago solo por ver felices a los dos- La verdad es que no debía de negarse tanto, al fin que solo era por la felicidad de su hermano. Pero también el deber de una hermana era quejarse y verlo sufrir mucho, ojala lo hubiera visto rogarle tragándose su orgullo- Pero me debes un helado.

\- Y lo tendrás si te callas y me dejas ponerte esto- De nuevo suspiro, ya llegaría el día en el que se vengaría por hacerle eso, aunque ya tenía una idea de como ver a su hermano humillado.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-

\- No hagas esa cara, quiero verme normal pero atractivo, no como un imbécil- La chica sonrió con inocencia.

\- ¿Eren, crees que soy sexy?- Le pregunto imitando la voz de su hermano.

\- Anabela- Regaño Levi avergonzado, ahora su plan no sonaba tan bien. Le daba miedo ver esas expresiones, vaya que su hermana se parecía mucho a él, ambos de labios delgados, cuerpos esbeltos, brazos largos al igual que sus piernas y unos ojos pequeños. Si ella se pusiera una peluca (la cual ya traía puesta gracias a él) serían como dos gotas de agua.

\- Parezco imbécil- recriminó la chica mirándose, su falta de pechos le hacía verse bien en esa camisa de su hermano, más la peluca que le habían puesto la hacía ver muy masculina.

\- Te pareces a mí- Su hermana sonrió burlona. - Si no fueras mujer te habría dado un golpe en las...

\- Pero soy mujer y tu hermana favorita- Le sonrió la chica con inocencia.

\- Como sea, mira que si somos gemelos idénticos, no encuentro ninguna diferencia además de que tienes una...

\- Cállate- Se apresuró a hablar la chica sonrojada, sabía lo que tenía abajo, y no quería que escucharlo de su hermano.

\- Solo has cara de sorpresa o una sonrisa de medio lado y bastara para que Eren deje de joder, me emborrachas un poco y escribe las estupideces que digo del mocoso- su hermana rodo los ojos, se notaba que su hermano se estaba esforzando, pero no de forma adecuada. Se sonrojo pensando en algo vergonzoso que le había pasado hace tiempo y con toda la malicia del mundo...

\- Eren por favor viólame- Exclamo con voz de fingida excitación- Rápido.

Gimoteo tocándose el pecho.

\- ANABELA- se escuchó un grito estridente proveniente del departamento número doce.

-'-'-'-'-

Para mi amado Eren:

Después de que leas esta carta, enmarcarla si quieres, tómale mil fotos si es necesario, pero si me la muestras te aseguro que te corto las...

Te amo, eso no lo dudes, el que estemos lejos no debería ser un impedimento para que nos amemos.

La razón de mis cartas tan cortas es sencillamente porque no tengo nada que contarte. ¿Cómo quieres que te cuente de los lugares a los que fui si tú ya las conoces?, ¿cómo te cuento de mi camino a casa si ya lo hemos recorrido juntos mil veces? ¿De mis amigos? nunca escribiré de esa loca lentes de mierda que, aunque la odio es mi amiga, lo acepto es mi amiga y una de las mejores, también conoces a mi hermana, esa loca mocosa que amo como a mi vida (mi vida eres tu).

Mientras tú me cuentas de los lugares fantásticos de Alemania, de los serio que son (tal vez soy alemán y no francés) mientras que a ti te da risa todo eso, ya que te dejas guiar fácilmente por tus emociones y los demás alemanes (normales como les llamas) no lo hacen.

Cuanto amo eso de ti, tu puedes contarme mil cosas, pero yo solo el cómo camine del trabajo a casa sintiendo me solo porque no estas.

Extraño tus besos traviesos, esos llenos de dulzura, esos apasionados, que me digas que te gustan mis piernas largas y más al tocarlas cuando hacemos el amor.

Tu puedes contarme muchas cosas Eren, pero yo todas las he vivido contigo, eres una persona interesante mientras que yo...bueno, soy una persona sencillamente aburrida.

Prometo mandarte cartas con las locuras que me induce a hacer mi hermana (hare más de estas por ti) para poder hacer mis cartas más largas.

Te amo cariño, eso nunca lo dudes.

Pd: espero tu regreso para que podamos estar juntos y recordar las cosas que hacíamos.

Eren leyó la carta sonriendo.

\- ¿Una carta de tu novio?- Pregunto Armin a su mejor amigo.

\- Así es- Respondió, miro extrañado el sobre al notar algo más en él, la tomo mirando lo que Levi había escrito.

"Para ti mocoso de mierda...mi mocoso de mierda"

Enseguida giro la foto viendo algo que lo impresionó, una foto de Rivaille sonriéndole de mala gana.

\- ¿Algo bueno?- Pregunto Armin al ver a su amigo sonriendo con cariño.

\- Mi querido novio me ha mandado una foto- Armin dejo su café en la mesa sorprendido.

\- Que raro- Comento realmente sorprendido, pero después de todo el conocía un poco más a Levi y como este había cambiado de a poco por Eren.

\- Más que raro, es...no sé cómo decirlo- Admiro la foto sorprendido.

Su celular vibro con urgencia, dejo la foto y la carta en el sobre, tomo su celular de la mesa y leyó el mensaje.

"Mi querido Eren, lamento lo de la carta y la foto, mi hermano me obligo lo juro. La foto ya sabrás de donde la obtuvo, y las palabras son totalmente de mi hermanito, recién saliditas de su pequeño corazón.

Pero como soy una maravillosa cuñada te mando más fotos de tu querido Levi"

Eren sonrió ampliamente, claro que había reconocido a Anabela...

Las imágenes empezaron a llegar a su celular, era muchas imágenes de su Levi, cuando seguramente estaba haciendo la treta de la fotografía.

Ah, Levi tan ingenuo, cuando entendería que era muy fácil para el diferenciarles.

De nuevo leyó la carta, más preciso algo que le encanto.

\- Te amo cariño, eso nunca lo dudes.

Susurro Eren con añoranza.

Claro que le tomaría la palabra a Levi, tomaría mil fotos y lo enmarcaría para nunca perderla.

Oh, empezaba a amar el escribirle cartas a su amado Levi, y que este le respondiera de esta manera.

Sonrió juguetón, oh si, amaba mandar cartas.


End file.
